


SkyBlue Lion

by Ember_in_hAnds



Category: Original Work, SkyBlue Lion
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_in_hAnds/pseuds/Ember_in_hAnds
Summary: La lutte te détruira.





	1. Soleil

« Assieds – toi. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Elle va être très longue, Soleil, mais je te promets, elle va te plaire.

– Oh oui, Papa ! »


	2. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il quitte l'école.

Je tirai mon sac sur les genoux, une main serrée sur une liste soigneusement écrite et l’autre se fourrant dans les affaires qui occupaient la valise de tissu.  
Serviette, vêtements de rechange, trousse de soins, batteries, drone d’exploration, documents officiels, objets personnels… Oui, tout était bon.   
Je posai le papier sur ma couchette, fermai mon sac d’un geste fluide et me levai, pour regarder ma chambre une dernière fois.

Elle était relativement petite, avec un simple bureau, un tabouret et un lit assez réduit. Cependant, au fil des années de bachelor, je l’avais décoré à mon goût et selon les possibilités qui m’étaient offertes. Ainsi, les murs en métal étaient recouverts de posters de constellations, de personnages pratiquant de l’aïkido, et de quelques dessins offerts par Luxie et Emberal, deux des surveillants du campus. Sous cet impressionnant nombre d’images, posés sur le bureau, restaient encore quelques livres de cours qui allaient dorénavant servir à un autre elfe, plus jeune que moi et que je ne connaîtrai jamais.  
Enfin, tout au fond, la minuscule et épaisse fenêtre donnait droit sur HD 219139, la naine noire vidée de son énergie uniquement visible par le cercle sombre que l’astre formait avec les étoiles derrière lui.  
Cette vue allait me manquer, je le savais.

Je me tournai vers la porte, et la poussant, je débouchai dans le grand couloir des dortoirs, aussi large qu’une autoroute. Tandis que d’un geste, je rabattais mon agaçante petite mèche bleue, les elfes passant devant moi me saluaient et me félicitaient d’un sourire. Oui, tous ces elfes aux longues chevelures de nébuleuse ondulées, luisantes, d’un violet profond, me félicitaient moi, le seul à avoir des cheveux d’un bleu de ciel dénué de nuages.   
Ils savaient tous que j’allais enfin sortir de cette prison déguisée en Université, ou tous les elfes-lions nébuleux venaient pour étudier la Diplomatie, un joli mot pour l’apprentissage des principes d’exploration de planètes hostiles et terriblement dangereuses sur lesquelles il ne se trouvait jamais aucune vie.   
Je souris, saluant mes semblables d’un mouvement vif de mes longues oreilles tout portant mon lourd sac à deux mains. Aucun ne semblait plus porter d'animosité à mon égard. Après tout, ceux qui l'avaient fait ont tous goûtés à de l'aïkido, même si la plupart n'eurent pas besoin de toucher à mon arme pour comprendre.

" Vaph Ittarius. "  
Je me levai.  
" Oui, monsieur? "  
L'homme se retourna et me considéra, s'arrêtant avec insistance sur mes cheveux de ciel qui s'arrêtaient à hauteur de son nez.  
" Non, ils ne sont pas teints, monsieur.  
\- Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible que... "  
Techniquement, oui. Il était impossible d'être un elfe-lion nébuleux et d'avoir une mutation du génome modifiant la couleur de vos cheveux. Soit ils étaient violets et luisants, soit vous étiez mort avant même d'être né.  
Hors j'étais la seule exception à la règle.  
" Peu importe," reprit-il. " J'ai ici votre ordre de mission. "  
Il me tendit un dossier de feuilles imprimées, assez épais, et je m'empressai de lire la page de couverture en serrant des doigts fins autour du paquet.  
Exoplanète XF-0286b3.  
Un tout nouveau satellite...  
Cela voulait dire que je serais seul.  
Mais aussi que j'étais considéré comme l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, et que mes chances de secours seraient plus grandes si quelque chose tournait mal.  
L'idée ne me réjouissait pas vraiment, cependant...  
" Merci, monsieur, " fis-je selon le protocole, par contre en rivant mes yeux de poussière stellaire sur tout sauf le mandaté du gouvernement. Il n'en tint pas compte.  
" Bonne mission, Amélioré. "

" Mais papa!  
\- Oui Soleil?  
\- Amélioré, c'est pas gentil comme mot?  
\- Ça dépend, mon coeur. Ça dépend surtout du contexte.  
\- Contexte?  
\- Retiens simplement qu'à l'époque, amélioré n'était pas un mot positif. "

Les astroports sont des lieux fascinants. Grouillants de vie, lieux de déplacement perpétuel et de rencontres inattendues, je connus mon premier astroport peu après avoir reçu cette mission.  
Celui de l'Université satellite de Diplomatie n'était pas si imposant que ceux que je fréquentais ensuite. Cependant, les navettes flottant au dessus du sol, les nombreux cyclopes, les pilotes toujours pressés et tous ces passagers qui attendaient sur le "tarmac" de métal mêlés les uns aux autres, le son des moteurs à matière noire, et la baie au dessus donnant sur un imposant sas donnaient tous cette impression de grandeur immense.  
M'étant arrêté pour observer ce lieu qui jusque-là m'était interdit, un homme me poussa en avant peu agréablement vers les autres passagers.  
J'avais beaucoup ne plus être sous la croupe de l'Université, je restais sous la faux du gouvernement. J'avançai donc jusqu'à me mêler aux autres, majoritairement des améliorés. Je me figeai entre deux caméléons stellaires et un humain, et ouvris alors mon paquet pour me remémorer ma feuille de route.  
Passage par Traz, anciennement TRAPPIST-1f, pour prendre un vol privé par trou de ver vers ma destination.   
Je soupirai et rangeai la feuille dans son paquet. Le voyage allait être long, je le savais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, first chapter!   
> Half written on computer and half on phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui.
> 
> Vous voici sur la page d'intro de SkyBlue Lion, un projet que je garde en tête depuis un an et demi. Ici, je vais simplement rédiger l'histoire d'un des personnages les plus importants de cet univers.


End file.
